


TimDami Wall Sex

by sarriathmg



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, Gift Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trans Damian Wayne, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: TimDami NSFW art for UnmovingHappy Birthday hon!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	TimDami Wall Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyline999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/gifts).




End file.
